Am I Sick?
by meowerz
Summary: Luffy is confused to why his chest feels heavy whenever he sees the swordsman and the cook together and wonders if he’s sick. Zoro slowly catches on to the odd display of expressions and is worried but doesn’t say anything. How are the two going to deal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, of ALL things in the _WORLD_, I would **NOT** be stuck in the middle of university exams, desperately trying to pass math.

Summary: Luffy is confused to why his chest feels heavy whenever he sees the swordsman and the cook together and wonders if he's sick. Zoro slowly catches on to the odd looks Luffy's been showing and is worried but doesn't say anything. How are the two going to deal with this unfamiliar situation?

Pairings: Zolu and possibly HINTS of other pairings to come.

I'm not familiar with this community's "family culture" and how it works but I just wanna thank those who took the time to review! So this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers: _Macabre Love__Chibimono Akuno__Griever5__Noriko Sakuma__Dragon Fairies__imjuzakyd_and_WhiteTigress666_Thank you guys so much! This is my first time joining a fanfiction community; heck, this is the first time for me to write fanfictions, period. So it meant a lot to me to see that someone's appreciating my efforts Q.Q

**Am I Sick? Ch 1**

The sun was bright, and the sea -sparkling blue. Aside from the singing seagulls and dancing waves, the ocean was quiet. It was a rare moment of serenity on the Going Merry. Nami was enjoying a pink drink specially whipped up by the love cook while she worked on her maps. A purple drink in hand, Robin was sitting opposite to Nami, skimming through an ancient book the size of an encyclopedia that she had picked up at the last island. The sun shone hot, glaring dominantly in the middle of the sky, warning the love cook of the arrival of lunch. Almost automatically, the expectant cry of the straw hat's captain disrupted all tranquility.

"Sanji! I'm hungry," yelled Luffy as he abruptly burst into the kitchen.

Veins popping on the side of his forehead, the cook threw a dirty glare at his captain as he continued to his work in front of the stove. Unfortunately, the glare was unable to stop the rubber teen from his wail of hunger.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanji Iiiiiiiiiiii'm huuuuuuuuuungry……give me meat!" repeated the captain.

"Shut up and wait a few minutes, it's almost done," answered the cook impatiently, only in hopes to stop any further noise from leaving the imposter's mouth.

"But Sanji….." before the captain could continue with his persistent complaint, Sanji directed a hard kick to his face, sending him flying out the kitchen door.

"I said wait a few moments! Go bug Marimo head for now. I'll call when lunch ready."

Upon hearing the cook, Luffy humph-ed loudly before picking himself off the ground, a large pout visibly in place. Pondering on the cook's suggestion, the straw hat captain decided that it would indeed be fun to see what his swordsman was up to, despite the fact that he already knew (C'mon, it's not that hard to guess what the swordsman is up to. When he's not around the crew, he's either sleeping or training). Decision made, a proud grin replaced his pout. Now all he had to do was to find the swordsman...and with that trailing last thought, Luffy stepped directly to the storage room –the rubber teen could always instinctively find the swordsman on the Going Merry. Opening the storage door, Luffy's grin widened when he saw a large pile of green spread out in one corner of the dimly lit room. The rubber boy stalked closer to the green pile and saw the swordsman's turned back. Zoro was napping on his sides with his head in his right arm and swords rested on the wall within easy reach. The swordsman snored lightly, oblivious of his intruder. Watching his first mate sleep, Luffy's wide grin turned into an evil smirk. Suddenly, the rubber boy jumped towards his first mate and landed right on top of the said swordsman with a loud thud.

"Zoro Wake up! It's time for lunch!!!!" /Well, almost,/ added Luffy silently as an afterthought.

Used to sudden impact falling atop of him while he slept (thanks to his captain of course), the swordsman simply lifted his eyelids, veins pulsing. Seeing his captain's happy face after being woken with so little care, Zoro got up and frowned.

"Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you to NOT jump on top of me when you wake me!"

The accused captain laughed loudly and stupidly at his first mate's rage –something he always did when he didn't know what to say. Zoro sighed in defeat. It was impossible to stay upset at his captain; everyone from the straw hat pirates had already deemed that as a fact.

"So lunch is ready?" asked the older teen as he stood up with a grunt, reaching for his three swords.

"Soon. Sanji told me to bug you until he calls."

The part where Luffy mentioned that it was Sanji who recommended the rubber pirate to "bug Zoro" (hence waking him up from his nap), was unnecessary. Though as soon as the swordsman heard the cook's name, he immediately placed the fault of being woken up on the said cook anyway.

Veins popping, the swordsman cursed, "That stupid, good-for-nothing love cook. The hell's his problem. C'mon Luffy, lets go grab lunch."

"But Sanji hasn't called yet." Disappointment evident in his voice, Luffy scratched his head innocently.

"He will be as soon as I'm done with him," answered the swordsman indifferently as he stepped out of the storage room.

Luffy followed swiftly. Excitement from his thoughts of lunch reflected in his bouncy steps.

The two reached the kitchen within seconds. Zoro pushed open the door.

"Yo, princess. Haven't you learned that it's rude to disturb someone's sleep? Or was swooning the only thing they taught you at that floating restaurant?"

The sound of chopping yielded inside the small kitchen. And for the second time within the last half an hour, the cook's eyes narrowed, flashing with vivid anger.

Sanji turned of f the stove and lit a cigarette. The cook glared dangerously at the swordsman.

"Luffy, I'll start lunch after I kick Marimo's ass," the cook said smoothly.

Upon hearing this, Luffy's face dropped.

"But Zoro wont lose."

Zoro gave a satisfied smirk from his captain's comment while Sanji's eyes narrowed into slits.

"So are u saying that_ I'll_ lose…?! …to Marimo head?!" Added the furious cook indecently.

"Yup, cuz Zoro wont lose," nodded the captain, unaware that his lunch was now in danger of perishing altogether with his dinner.

Before Sanji could take any physical action in his own defense, Nami's voice sang into the kitchen.

"Sanji kun, is lunch ready yet?"

Immediately, all hostility emitting off the love cook a second ago evaporated, replaced by floating hearts and singing lovebirds.

"Right away, Nami-swaan" swooned the cook with hearts in his eyes.

The swordsman shuddered at the sight, feeling a mass amount of goosebumps rolling off his skin.

"Stupid love cook," he muttered.

"Yosh! Meshi! Nigu!," cried the happy captain!

The cook immediately turned his head towards the excited captain, still upset at his captain's earlier comment.

"Luffy, you are NOT getting a…"

"Screw off, princess." Cut off the swordsman, knowing full well what the love cook was about to say.

The affect was immediate. Lightening zapped between the two offenders. Sanji lifted his mighty leg. Zoro reached for his swords. Fortunately, before a new outbreak of war occurred, a pair of slim arms bashed the two's heads together.

"Just shut up, the both of you! Sanji-kun, get lunch started. We're all hungry."

The queen had spoken.

"Yes, Nami-san." Hearts flying once more, the cook replied obediently while adding something along the lines that an angry Nami was also too beautiful beyond the world.

Rolling his eyes, the swordsman sheathed his swords effortlessly.

Luffy laughed heartedly at the outbreak that occurred before him, happy that lunch was finally about to start.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Yay So here it is! The first chapter of my next ficcy Got any questions or comments? Then drop a review Believe me, I write faster with reviews. I'm suppose to be studying for math and econ (final in three days!) but after seeing some lovely reviews, I was motivated to finish this chapter early. I'm not sure where this story is heading towards (I dun write with distinctive plots unless it's s short, oneshot story), so be patient with me ;;; Ideas are welcome D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT mine sobs

Pairings: Zolu and possibly HINTS of other pairings to come.

Omg…I can't believe I'm updating NOW Q.Q I'm sorry for the late update everyone Q.Q I actually got this chapter done BEFORE Christmas. But I went back home for the winter holiday and found that my internet had been CUT OFF. Yes yes…it was a painful Christmas without my internet. But I had fun during my holiday break anyway no computer meant more time going out :P So now that I am back to school, I can update my fics again Yay I hope u all had a wonderful holiday! Enjoy!

**Am I Sick? Ch2**

Lunch was as lively as always on the Going Merry. Despite the earlier havoc (or potential havoc), lunch was served in a blink of an eye. Nami, making attempts to separate the cook and the swordsman to prevent an eruption of war during lunch, made sure that the two sat as far away from each other as physically possible. After she saw Luffy take a spot at the opposite side of the table as her, the navigator asked the cook to sit beside her once he's done serving for easy supervision. The love cook happily obliged with hearts floating and bloating within a five meter radius around him. When everyone had settled into a comfortable spot at the table, the navigator quickly eyed their captain again, unsurprised to find their swordsman already settled beside the said captain. _ /I wonder if that idiot even knows that he subconsciously eats AND sleeps next to the rubber teen if given choice./ _thought Nami idly with a smirk.

With 'war' successfully prevented by the intelligent navigator, nothing out of the ordinary happened during lunch. As usual, noisy chatters filled the kitchen. Sanji busied himself swooning over the ladies, happily providing any means of service. Usopp spun a tail inspired by their lunch, cod, sharing his wild imagination with the little doctor. At the first glimpse of food on the table, Luffy immediately began to inhale his share. The other straw hat pirates paid caution to their own lunch, fork-stabbing at any extended arm that reached into their plates. Used to the rubber teen's tactics, the crew fended their food with pure reflex, all stabbing with pinpoint accuracy –well, all except for one. For whatever reason, the straw hat captain could actually succeed from time to time whenever he stole from his swordsman's plate –another feat which Nami noticed without fail.

Lunch promptly dwindled into an end.

"Nami-chwan Robin swaaan are there anything else I could offer you two lovely ladies?" floating towards the objects of his affection, the cook presented his unfailing service.

Before the females of the ship could reply, a certain raven haired boy interjected, "Yosh! Sanji! I want a cake made outta meat for dessert!"

Luffy's outbreak earned him a smack across the head by the love cook.

"There's no such thing as meat-cake, you twit! Now go help Chopper put all the dishes into the sink. Usopp, wipe down the table. Marimo head, you go wash the dishes." Giving a quick glance towards the slouching swordsman, the cook paused for a couple of seconds and added, "It's about time you do something productive around here." Orders given and final, the cook got to work himself, whipping up a small variation of dessert for the crew. With a loud 'aww' but still grinning, Luffy joined Chopper and Usopp with their chores. Though never spoken, every one of the straw hats knew that when inside the kitchen, the chef shall never be defied! However, '_everyone'_ only accounts for the male portion of the crew. Sanji's policy towards women would never change despite the location –sweet and serving. Zoro was the only male that remained standing and motionless with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who the hell gave YOU authority on this ship, you shitty cook?" The swordsman didn't actually mind help cleaning, after all, he did eat and thus helped cause the mess. It was merely the fact that it was _Sanji_ who gave out the orders. And the thought of obeying the cook's orders gave the swordsman an unsettling feeling.

Zoro, questioning the cook's authority, successfully shifted Sanji's attention away from his soon-to-be delicacies towards the swordsman. By this time, aside from the bickering two, everyone else was quiet.

"You trying to start something again, you algae head?" It wasn't a question posed, but a challenge made by the love cook. With their earlier fight disrupted, both the cook and the swordsman were itching for another dual. Recognizing Sanji's challenge to another fight, the edge of Zoro's lips subtly curved up.

Silently, the swordsman began to unsheathe his swords. Luffy's laugh broke the silence. Seeing the sharp glint of Zoro's swords, Usopp immediately dashed to the furthest wall away from the two offenders. Following the sharp shooter's movement, the tiny doctor began to run around the kitchen, panicking. Robin held onto her little smile and watched silently. Nami, however, glared dangerously at the two.

The love cook immediately felt the navigator's heated gaze.

"Wait! Nami-san said no fighting on the ship. Your lack of brain cells and brute-ness would slice Go Merry into shreds."

Offended but mute, Zoro's brows perked up, directing a questioning look at the cook, wordlessly inquiring their alternative method of a dual.

"We'll wrestle." Sanji smirked.

The swordsman scoffed. "That's not any different from fighting."

"No, you dumb ass, we'll arm wrestle."

Upon hearing this, Usopp and Chopper both let go of their held breath. Deeming arm-wrestling a friendly sport, hence non-hazardous, the two inched closer to the challengers, excited at the turn of events.

Zoro, on the other hand, was not as pleased. The swordsman's brows perched up even higher and gave the cook a look that clearly translated to, 'a-piece-of-stick-as-a-pathetic-excuse-of-a-man-with-hands-that-can't-lift-anything- heavier-than-a-pot like you, want to arm wrestle me?'

Sanji understood the look. In response to the look, enough angry veins popped out to cover the cook's entire face.

"Don't go crying in the cargo corner after you loose, you moss-head," spat the cook as he violently pulled out a chair with his leg and sat facing the kitchen table.

Veins also protruding from the cook's comment, Zoro walked around the table and sat directly in front of the cook. The two glared vigorously at each other. Two strong hands clasped tightly around each other.

Luffy stared at their clasped hands. For some reason, he's heart felt strange, but he laughed loudly at the scene unfolding before him anyway. Nobody caught the tinge of forced choking tone when he started to laugh –not even Luffy himself. Quickly he brushed off the odd feeling in his heart as being hungry (despite the fact that they just ate) and shoved it to the back of his mind.

Seeing the clasped hands as 'preparation complete', Usopp and Chopper had already begun to cheer on the fight excitedly with the liar traditionally weaving a tale of how he wrestled with an 80 feet giant, won, and received the title as the 'King of Arms'. Chopper gasped and squealed at Usopp's story. Nami, seeing how nobody aside from herself and Robin had their own little personal savings, disregarded the opportunity of starting a bet on the two competitors and left the kitchen while murmuring something about stupidity being contagious. Robin leaned on a wall and watched the unfolding fight with obvious interest.

At the sound of Usopp's air gun, the wrestling began.

Author's Note: yay finally, the story slowly begins to unroll itself Q.Q Took long enough for the Zolu hints to surface eh? It's probably going to remains subtle for a couple more chapters. Let the plot bunnies surprise us all! (In other words, I dun really know what's going to happen still). Oh! Be nice and review if you liked it It's harder to keep the characters IC in longer stories, so let me know how I'm doing in that aspect too ;;;; Thanks for reading!!! D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One Piece is …still not mine T.T

Pairings: Zolu and possibly HINTS of other pairings to come.

Wow. I can't believe I am updating this fic after almost two years hiatus ;;; But I was browsing through this fandom and I found out that ppl hv still been gradually leaving comments on my works. I was very touched and decided I should finish this fic for those who are waiting (is there anyone who's actually still waiting for this?)!!!! It'll be a challenge for me too. I have not written creative works in a while… I would like to get my skills back

**Am I Sick? Ch 1**

The match didn't last very long. As most expected, the outcome of the competition was obvious. Sanji doesn't use his arms much –he kicks; and Zoro doesn't train everyday for nothing. After Zoro literally threw Sanji's body into the table with his force, the victor was borne. Usopp and Chopper gasped with sparkling admiration at Zoro's easy victory, cheering and oblivious of the cook's darkening scowl. Unsurprised by the outcome, Luffy joined the excitement by laughing loudly.

Zoro got up from his seat with a triumphed smirk, directing a superior look towards the cook who's still half sprawled across the table. Sanji's face twitched upon seeing the swordsman's look. The cook pushed himself up from his feeble position so violently he almost tipped over the kitchen table. Immediately, the liar and the reindeer ceased their cheers, all concentration now placed on the cook, waiting for his next movement with sweat drops accumulating on their foreheads. A loud vein could be seen pulsing on the kicker's forehead. Luffy perked his head with curiosity. Just as silence was about to freeze the atmosphere, the cook took out his cigarette and lit it with a click. He walked towards the dishes, grabbed an apron, and started washing –Sanji was sulking.

Sanji's reaction eased the tension and muffled laughter broke out of the silent two. Luffy and Robin giggled along, the former louder than the latter. Feeling discontent emitting from the cook, the swordsman walked towards Sanji. The crew watched with curious eyes as Zoro grabbed a cloth from the counter, and to everyone's surprise, started drying the dishes. The swordsman's expression remained indifferent throughout the whole exchange. Sanji briefly glanced at the swordsman but didn't say anything. The two worked in silence.

Luffy's laugh was the first to stop as he recognized their silent exchange.

With a slipping smile, the raven haired boy watched of their back, close and turned against him. Unconsciously, the young captain scratched his head, his gaze falling on the floor as he lightly grasped the bottom rim of his vast with his free hand; his heart felt an empty chill.

If Robin noticed their captain's odd behavior, she didn't show. The historian merely gave a warm smile at the turn of events, turning to leave the kitchen. Chopper and Usopp, unaware of Luffy's abnormal performance, exchanged a look with smiling eyes and half giggles before they began to finish clearing the kitchen table. It took Luffy a couple more minutes before he snapped out of his reverie and joined the younger two of his crew with the kitchen chores. The young captain did not understand what it was that he felt, but he was beginning to wonder if the cook has been cooking them spoilt food.

As soon as the kitchen was spotless again, Luffy was the first to rush out the door, his former energy returned. Chopper and Usopp followed ensuite, bursting out the door with rowdy incoherent noises. The swordsman took his time and slowly strolled out with a stretch, ready for his afternoon nap. Sanji was the only one who stayed in the kitchen to finish fixing up the promised snacks.

With nothing better to do, the younger three members of the crew quickly got together to pool in ideas for a new game. Tired of the usual tag, hide-n-seek, shooting cannons, fishing and the sort, the troubled trio sat in a circle and brainstormed.

"Oh! I know! Let's try and catch a flying giant sea king and keep it as a pet! The person who catches the biggest and coolest sea king wins," blurted out the enthusiastic captain.

The marksman sweat dropped, face twitching uneasily. Being a mighty (scared) worrier of the sea, the marksman has absolutely no desire and find no joy in hunting down 'flying giant sea kings' as a favourite pastime. No to mention…

"Ehhh!?!?!?! There are_ flying_ sea kings?!" Exclaimed the little doctor, his face lighting up in his famous sparkling fashion, and coincidently voicing out loud the marksman's trailing thought.

"Why of course not, Chopper!" The sharpshooter immediately replied with equal zeal, grappling at his chance to shine. "None left anymore at least," continued the liar. "The only _flying_ sea king in aaaaaall the oceans of this world is the legendary 200 feet, fish-stealing 'Super-Thunder-Flying-Eel'…!! …of which I defeated and caught years back on the shore of my village!" The liar paused, waiting for a response. His efforts were rewarded instantly.

"EHHHH?! REALLY!!!! YOU'RE SOO COOL USOPP!!!!!" Praised the liar's two perfect audiences, both thrilled with eager anticipation to hear more.

"Yes, yes….," nodded the marksman, swaying his long nose up and down three times. "It was a hard earned victory. I battled with the giant beast for seven days and seven nights non-stop! Until finally, at precisely midnight on the seventh night, the ferocious beast collapsed at my feet from fatigue, begging for mercy, which I kindheartedly granted like a true warrior of the sea, _after_ making her promise that she would never attack my town's fishermen, of course!"

"It was a SHE," gasped Chopper with unrestrained shock.

"Yes of course, dear Chopper. Didn't you know that most scary beasts in the wild are females? Just look Nami. _ Nobody_ on this ship messes with her. Not even Luffy, and he's the captain!" Explained the liar with half-truth this time.

Crossed-legged and looking painfully thoughtful, the straw hat captain nodded in agreement with a grimace, remembering the large swell on his forehead inflicted by said navigator after he _'accidentally'_ ate all her high-quality orange-flavoured dark chocolate with rum made by Nojiko.

Upon seeing his captain agreeing with the marksman, the little reindeer stared at Usopp in a mixture of awe and shock.

"That is why, Chopper, you should avoid pissing off girls at all cost, or else they might bite your head off!" Said the liar to the little doctor in a serious tone. Said reindeers' eyes widened and nodded rapidly, taking his new-learnt lesson to heart.

"And that is also why, Luffy, that we should not hunt 'giant flying sea kings!'" Usopp continued, turning towards his captain.

"Eh? Why not, Usopp?" Asked the confused rubber teen.

Usopp's shoulder dropped in defeat, "Weren't you paying any attention, Luffy? There are no more 'giant flying sea kings' left! Because I, the great captain Usopp-sama, took care of the one and only legendary 'Super-Thunder-Flying-Eel'!" Declared the liar with a proud puffed out chest.

"Oh ya! Neeeheeeeheeeheee. Usopp, you're so cool!" Laughed the captain full-heartedly.

Elated from his praise and feeling invincible, the marksman suddenly pointed towards his two friends, "I, the great warrior of the sea, Usopp-sama, challenge you two to a game!"

A huge grin broke on Luffy's brightening face upon hearing the term challenge and game put together in the same sentence.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun! A challenge! Lets do it?" Bellowed the rubber captain, abruptly jumping to his feet in excitement, anticipated vigor emitting from his entire essence. Affected by his captain's essence, the little reindeer imitated Luffy's move and expression.

"Eeeeheeeheeheeee," the captain laughed. "So what do we have to do, Usopp?"

"Simple. Each of us will receive a 'victim' to tick off with caution. The victims being either Sanji, Nami, Robin or Zoro. To keep the game fair, we'll draw for the name of our target," said the marksman, whipping out an empty tissue box with four folded stripes of paper inside. "Because there are only three of us but four names in the box, one of the names won't get drawn. Makes sense?" Explained the marksman.

"En!" The captain and the reindeer nodded in vigorous enthusiasm simultaneously.

"Here, Chopper, you can go first, then you can pick, Luffy. Since I suggested the game, I'll go last," offered the sharpshooter, putting the box in front of his friends for them to draw a stripe of paper.

Eyeing the box skeptically, small hooves darted into the tissue box, quickly retreating his folded piece of paper and pressing it defensively to his chest. Twisting his body slightly side-ways away from the circle in a mixture of fear and excitement, the little doctor slowly moved his hooves to reveal the name on his thin strip of paper. Body suddenly stiff after seeing the revealed name, the doctor slowly turned his head back, tears streaming down his face.

"Uuuuuwwwwaaaaa…Uu-ssopp…I'm gg-going to die", sobbed the reindeer. "IgotRobinandyousaidtoneverirritateagirlorelsethey'llbitemyheadoffandRobinisagirlsoshe'sgoingtobitemyheadoff." Cried the disturbed reindeer.

"Huh?" Replied the sharpshooter intelligently, failing to decipher the reindeer's running sentence.

"You said to never irritate girls or else they'll 'bite my head off', Usopp" repeated the little reindeer in utmost fear. Images of a very evil Robin using a hundred hands to try to rip his head off flashed through his mind. "Uuuuuwwwaaaaahhhh!!! I don't want to die!!!" Bawled the little doctor.

"No, no, no. Don't worry, Chopper." Cut in the liar. "Robin is very calm and collected! You've never seen her angry at us, have you?" The marksman gave the small doctor a few pats on the back. "She'll never flip like Nami does." The marksman paused here for a few seconds. Luffy had opened the slip of paper he picked out from the box –it says 'Nami' in big bold letters. "But then, Luffy, you're not scared of Nami, are you?"

Luffy twitched, "Of course I'm not scared! The future pirate king is scared of nothing!" Proclaimed the brave captain. It would have been totally believable if not for the nervous beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

The strawhat doctor stared straight at the marksman, contemplating his words before finally dropping his head and nodding in agreement.

Usopp took this opportunity to draw out his own target, opening the tiny slip of paper towards himself without showing it to the other two competitor. Sweat fell profusely upon seeing the name. He quickly began to talk again just so he wouldn't draw suspicion from his two friends.

"Okay then, here's how the game works. We each have to do something to make our target scream in fear. Loud. So we can all hear it. The last person to make his target screams loses."

"Ahhhhh I see. Eeheeeheeeheee. This sounds like fun!!!" Hooted the strawhat captain. His former uneasiness forgotten. The little devil in his conscience already thinking of different things he could use to scare Nami with.

The little reindeer fidgeted a little, looking uncertain and guilt-ridden that he has to scare Robin into screaming. "But what's the punishment?"

Pausing a few short seconds to think, the marksman finally announced, "The loser has to do a naked rain-dance on the aft deck!"

"Yosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's get started!!!!" yelled the pumped captain, drowning Chopper's "Ehhhhhhh!!!" after hearing the punishment.

And that, marks the beginning of the pranking-game.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: **

Well that's it the new update after a long hiatus ;;;; I hope you enjoyed it XDD Please leave a review and let me know how u liked/disliked this chapter! Your feedbacks are very important to me There wasn't much zolu action in the second half of this chapter but I promise you will see much more of that in the next chapter!!!! Until then!


End file.
